


Quién soy yo

by Kimonohi_Tsuki



Series: Studying languages with Reborn [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Estoy practicando mi espanol, Everyone Loves Sawada Tsunayoshi, F/M, Or almost, Post-Canon, Songfic, Ten Year Bazooka (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), of the future and the past
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimonohi_Tsuki/pseuds/Kimonohi_Tsuki
Summary: En medio de una pelea entre Gokudera y Lambo, la bazuca de diez años voló por los aires, cayendo sobre Tsuna al exacto momento que las llamas de rayo del pequeño guardián inundaba la habitación.¿El resultado? ¡Cuando el humo se esfumó habían simplemente dos Tsunas!OLa vez que Tsuna de 25 años se queda atrapado en el pasado junto con su versión más chica, y sus jóvenes guardianes comienzan a conocer otras facetas de su jefe, quién él es y quién será.
Relationships: Dino & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Iemitsu & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Nana & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Everyone, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Varia, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Series: Studying languages with Reborn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154375
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologo - Quién soy yo.

**Author's Note:**

> Otro de mis intentos de estudiar idiomas, esa vez traigo para ustedes una songfic un tanto diferente, dónde cada estrofa será el nombre de un capítulo, con excepción del coro.  
> Los capítulos serán cortos para facilitar la traducción, por eso intentaré no poner muchos detalles, al menos al inicio. Espero que les guste!  
> Recordad, español no es mi idioma materno y esa historia no tiene beta, ósea, puede haber errores.  
> Sin embargo, si alguien se ofrece a betar lo que yo escribo, ofrezco humildemente clases de portugués a cambio. Soy profesora y me quedé sin empleo formal en esta pandemia, así que estoy usando fanfics para estudiar mis otras lenguas, con la esperanza de que eso me ayude en un futuro prójimo. Si alguien tiene interés, podemos ayudarnos unos a otros.

Todo empezó como un día normal, Tsuna volvió de la escuela, sus amigos, Yamamoto y Gokuders, se juntaran a él en su casa, todos acabaron en su habitación para hacer sus tareas juntos, o intentar, y en algún momento Lambo entró riendo con I-pin en su rastro, como siempre eso enojo Gokudera casi inmediatamente y la pelea entre los dos se desató.

\- Dame-Tsuna – Su hiper-intuición se alarmo segundos antes de que la voz del espartano maestro sonara, sumada a la fría sensación de metal contra su nuca, claramente León en forma de arma. – Un jefe debe ser capaz de controlar sus subordinados.

\- Hiiie! Reborn! – Chilló mientras un escalofrío corrió a través de su cuerpo. – Ellos no son mis subordinados! – Y aunque dijo eso, se levantó, puede que sea efecto del fin de la maldición Arcobaleno, pero ahora que el Sol recomenzaba a crecer, parecía ser cada vez más terrorífico.

Pero erguirse fue una pésima elección.

En medio de la pelea entre Gokudera y Lambo, el peligris golpeó la cabeza del menor, que empezó a llorar, sacando la conocida bazuca de diez años de su pelo, la cual voló por los aires después que I-Pin logrará acertar una patada en la cara del Bovino.

\- Lambo no haga e- Pero Tsuna no pudo terminar la frase, preocupado con el pequeño casi no se percató de la bazuca a tiempo, estaba a punto de alejarse cuando tropezó en la mesa al ser golpeado por las llamas del rayo del guardián, las cuales tomaran toda la habitación debido al desespero del niño al verse atacado por todos los lados, eso trabo los músculos del castaño, haciéndolo presa fácil para la arma morada que le cayó encima.

\- TSUNA!

\- DÉCIMO!

Fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de verse envuelto una gran explosión.

Su cuerpo entero se tensó, todo que no quería era volver a aquél futuro horrible que habían estado meses atrás en lo cual tuvieron que pelear contra Byakuran. Mismo que las cosas estaban mejores ahora, prefería no tener que volver ahí jamás.

Entonces cual fue su sorpresa al abrir los ojos mientras el humo rosa sumía y ver que seguía en su habitación.

Sin embargo, antes que un suspiro de alivio pudiera salir de sus labios, una voz conocida y fuerte sono por el lugar.

\- Lambo! – Su tonó levemente enojado hizo que todos, con excepción de Reborn y el mismo Tsuna temblaran – Pues, entonces era por eso que mi hiperintuición estuvo me estorbando en semanas!

"Esa no es la voz de Giotto?" – No pudo evitar de pensar Tsuna mientras lo humo empezaba a revelar una figura más alta que él, usando un chaleco gris de rayas blancas, junto a pantalones negros de apariencia cara - "Pero eso es imposible! Giotto es algo como una memoria o un fantasma, no podría…"

Sus pensamientos no se completaron cuando la figura se quedó completamente visible.

Ojos castaños encontraron un par idéntico a lo suyo, el mismo pelo castaño, la misma cara, pero un poco más vieja.

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE! – Gritó alejándose lo más rápido que pudo, hasta colidir con lo que era la figura estática de Yamamoto que lo sostuvo por los hombros sin saber que hacer mirando entre sus dos jefes.

Sí, porque la figura de voz imponente no era otra sino el mismo Tsuna, pero claramente con sus veinticinco años.

\- Vaya – Fue todo lo que dijo el castaño mayor mirando su contraparte y luego donde estaba, y por fín la bazuca rota en el suelo – Eso no me lo esperaba…

\- Quién eres tu?! – El adolescente preguntó, Reborn tuvo que contenerse para no golpear su alumno por tal pregunta estúpida, prefiriendo estudiar la nueva figura de arriba a bajo. La inspección hizo que una sonrisa se mostrara en su pequeño rostro.

\- Pues, soy tu en el futuro – Sawada contestó con una sonrisa que denotaba que aquella descabellada situación también le causaba gracia, diferente de la reacción de pánico de su contraparte. – Ah, no, no soy del futuro de Byakuran. – Siguió respondiendo como se leyera sus pensamientos.

Lo que hizo que Tsuna chillará más alto, logrando que la expresión de Yamamoto estremezca por el agudo del sonido tan cerca de sus oídos.

Con eso también logró un golpe en la cara de parte de Reborn, que llevó ambos al suelo, pero a propósito la Lluvia llevó todo el impacto de la caída, mientras mantenía su jefe contra su cuerpo mismo.

Algo que no desagrado el maestro del todo, al fin y a cabo, que sus guardianes siempre estuviesen alertas para salvar su jefe del más mínimo rasguño también era parte de su enseñanza.

\- D-décimo – Por su parte, Gokudera en un raro momento no se fue al lado de su amigo-jefe, aún choqueado viendo la versión adulta de ese como para siquiera moverse.

\- Oh, hola Hayato – Dijo Sawada con su característica sonrisa, y al escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios, el peligris se levantó de pronto

– Y-yo voy a buscar algo para que podamos comer! – Y descaradamente huyó con su cara roja como un tomate.

-Gokudera? – Yamamoto cuestionó extrañado ayudando Tsuna a volver a sus propios pies, mirando la puerta con preocupación.

Pero fue la vez de Tsuna ignorar la reacción del peligris, enfocándose en su contraparte, y como Reborn antes, mirándolo de arriba a bajo.

Su postura, sus ropas, su actitud, todo gritaba a una sola cosa. Trago en seco.

\- Pero, si tu soy yo, entonces nosotros…- Tembló, notando el 'X' bordado en su chaleco. – Eso significa que…

\- Sí, lo logramos – Sawada concordó con una sonrisa de disculpa – Nosotros somos el Décimo.

\- TSUNA! – Gritó la Lluvia cuando el menor se desmayó, cayendo de esa vez arriba del guardián del rayo que se encontraba desacordado después de la segunda patada de I-pin.

\- Tsc – Se quejó Reborn. – Sólo a dame-Tsuna se le ocurre ser patético frente a si mismo.

\- Pobre Tsuna – Se apiadó I-Pin.

\- Quizás yo fue muy directo? – Se preguntó el mayor rascarse la nuca sin gracia, para entonces volver la mirada a la bazuca de diez años echa pedazos en el suelo a su lado. – Y ya se pasaron 5 minutos – Miro un reloj en su pulso - Eso me da mucha mala espina…


	2. Capítulo uno - Soy un santo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mismo con el paso de los años, Tsuna parece seguir siendo tan bueno y puro como siempre. Cuanto de eso es verdad?

Capítulo uno - Soy un santo...

\- Gracias por la ayuda – Se vio obligado a agradecer a la versión más joven de su guardián de la lluvia, al fin y al cabo, el espadachín le estaba ayudando al poner su versión adolescente en la cama, la cual seguía desacordada.

\- Sin problema…Eeeh…- Hesitó el beisbolista mirando al hombre adulto mientras rascaba la nuca.

\- Llámame Sawada – Dijo con una sonrisa brillante, de esas de Tsuna que eran capaces de cegar a los desavisados – Creo que eso evitará algunas confusiones por ahora.

Al decir eso, fue hasta Lambo, bajo la vista atenta de Reborn y curiosa de I-pin, y tomó el pequeño en sus brazos para ponerlo en la cama al lado de Tsuna.

-Entonces tu realmente eres Tsuna? – Siguió el jugador, mirando le a igual que los demás. – Gokudera ya me explicó una par de veces como eso de la bazuca funciona, pero mismo después de todo que hemos pasado en el futuro, aún me cuesta creerle.

\- No crees en lo que ves? – Contestó el Jefe con otra pregunta, la sonrisa sin jamás dejar su faz. – O es que no crees en mí?

\- Siempre voy a creer en Tsuna, no importa de que tiempo o dimensión venga – De la nada su expresión se puso seria, casi como si las palabras del otro habían puesto en duda su lealtad. De cierto modo justamente eso habían hecho.

\- Claro que sí, disculpa si hice parecer que no Take-Yamamoto – Terminó corrigiéndose, al tiempo que se sentaba en la punta del lecho, mirando a todos en la habitación, su postura era impecable aunque no había apoyo a su espalda, sentaba en la cama blanda con la misma postura altiva de un rey en un trono. – Como parece que no me iré pronto, si no les importa, sacaré mis zapatos, no me siento a gusto usándolos en mí casa japonesa.

Con gracia los empezó a sacar, mientras escuchaba el comentario de los demás, la Lluvia no dijo más, pero tenía la expresión fruncida por alguna razón.

-Tsuna se puso muy alto! – Dijo I-Pin impresionada.

\- Jeje no tanto como mis amigos, pero al menos soy más alto que Kyoko y Haru. Incluso he crecido más que Enma.

\- Aunque visualmente no hayas cambiado mucho, tienes al menos la postura de un jefe ahora – Siguió Reborn, y con eso se fue a la ventana y cambió a Leon en móvil, empezando a hablar con alguien más acerca de la bazuca, probablemente Irie o Spanner.

\- Sí…Y para nada fue por las buenas que aprendí a portarme así – Un escalofrió recurrió su cuerpo, pero la sonrisa no dejo su rostro y no había ningún señal de rancor en sus palabras. Al sacar sus zapatos los puso junto al lado de sus pies, sus calcetines eran negros y mismo ellos tenían el escudo de armas de Vongola.

Luego de esa acción se volvió a Yamamoto.

\- Y sí, en el futuro yo los llamó por el nombre – La lluvia se sorprendió cuando el mayor respondió la pregunta que tenía en la cabeza – Lo siento, pero pude leer la pregunta estampada en su cara.

\- Oh, como el niño – Dijo viendo a al ex Arcobaleno de reojo, que seguía en su llamada.

\- No soy tan bueno cuanto Reborn, siéndote sincero, pero conozco a mis amigos – Contestó con humildad – La costumbre de llamarlos así se me pegó y no recordé que en ese tiempo eso no era lo usual, pero es sólo mirar como reaccionó Gokudera para saber que me adelanté.

\- Ja ja, sí, y la reacción de él fue diferente de la que me esperaba! – Estuvo de acuerdo Yamamoto, aún rascando su nuca – Tengo ganas de llamarlo así desde que supe de la historia de su madre, quería transmitirle que él es diferente a su padre, aunque tengan el mismo nombre, pero espere a que Tsuna lo hiciera primero, porque pensé que sólo así Hayato lo aceptaría viniendo de mí también, la verdad es que tenía miedo a su reacción si yo fuera el primero, ja ja.

Sawada irguió la ceja con la respuesta sincera, lo que parecía ser una señal de que no sabía de eso.

\- Entiendo, ahora que lo recuerdo, exactamente eso hiciste en mi tiempo. – Comentó con un deje de cariño – Aunque diga que les conozco, parece que siempre tienen algo nuevo a mostrarme.

\- Jaja eso es bueno! – Dijo finalmente más relajado, cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza – Así jamás se aburrirá de nosotros!

\- Créame, eso es imposible – Siguió suave – La cuantidad de destruición que ustedes son capaces es suficiente como para mantenerme entretenido por cien años más – Terminó con un suspiro, lo que hizo que Yamamoto se riera más.

\- Irie dijo que vendrá inmediatamente – Habló Reborn una vez terminada su llamada. – Debe llegar en una hora, también avise a Haru, vas a necesitar un disfraz caso tenga que quedarse por más que algunas horas.

\- Muchas gracias, Reborn – Agradeció Sawada, aunque no parecía agradado con la idea de la mentira.

\- Yamamoto, porque no ves si Gokudera sigue vivó? He escuchado la voz de Bianchi viniendo de la cocina – Siguió el ex Arcobaleno, mismo el Vongola tembló con esa información. – I-pin, avisa a Mama que tendremos más convidados, entre ellos el primo de tercer grado de Iemitsu. Le he llamado y él dijo que una vez contó a Nana que un tipo llamado Ietsuna, pariente distante de su madre, era muy parecido a Tsuna, vamos trabajar con eso.

\- Cómo hablaste con tantas personas tan rápido? Eres increíble niño! – Exclamó la lluvia.

\- Yo voy – La china no les hizo esperar y con una reverencia se fue.

\- También estoy preocupado con Hayato ahora – Y aunque decía eso, parecía muy feliz, probablemente por finalmente poder usar el nombre de su amigo – Ah, Tsuna, deja que yo llevé sus zapatos al Genkan* y te traiga un Suripa* - Se ofreció la lluvia ya agachándose para tomar los calzados, pero se detuvo cuando Sawada los tomó primero.

\- No hace caso Yamamoto, así que Tsuna despertar yo mismo puedo hacer eso, por ahora estoy más preocupado con Gokudera, sabes, tengo un mal presentimiento de dejarlo sólo con Bianchi en la cocina…

A la mención del Vongola a su presentimiento, preocupación llenó la cara del menor.

\- En ese caso, iré verlo ahora mismo! – Y salió sin decir más nada.

-.-.-.-

El jugador de béisbol suspiró con alivio aún en las escaleras, soltando el aire que ni siquiera sabía que contenía, seguía preocupado por el peliplata, es verdad, pero al menos una grande preocupación había dejado sus hombros.

Aunque diez anos más viejo y con una postura más imponente, Sawada seguía siendo Tsuna, su dulce sonrisa, su preocupación con sus amigos por encima de la suya, llamarlos como amigos siempre antes de guardianes, incluso llamarlos por sus nombres!

No es que no creía en Tsuna, como había dejado claro antes a su versión mayor, pero desde que supieron de los extremos que el Décimo del tiempo de Byakuran fue capaz, una parte de él se preocupaba lo que el futuro podría reservar a su más querido amigo.

Pero fueran miedos infundados, Sawada parecía ser tan bueno y bondadoso como Tsuna, como si aunque dentro de la más grande mafia del mundo, su Cielo seguía siendo casi como un santo en la tierra.

\- GYAAAAAAAAAA!

\- AAH! HAYATO! YA VOY! – Así saltó lo que quedaba de la escalera, yendo al rescate de su amigo.

-.-.-.-

Una vez solos, la expresión de Reborn se puso seria, lo que denotaba a perfección la edad que realmente tenía.

\- Parece que aprendiste a mentir con lo paso de los años, pero aún es fatal en eso. Si fuera otro en lugar de Yamamoto no te librarías tan fácil con eso del calzado. Pero a mí no me engañas, he visto el miedo en sus ojos, aunque sea por un segundo, cuando él intento tomarlos de ti. – Dicho eso saltó de su lugar y tomo dichoso ítem de las manos de su futuro-alumno. así que puso las manos encima del obyecto, de la nada, una hoja de metal afilada salió de su suela. – Ahora que ya tranquilizaste su guardián, deja de mentiras Tsuna, más de ti debe haber cambiado de lo que quiere hacerlos creer para llevar tantos armas ocultas así por el cuerpo, yo he contado tres, pero tengo certeza que hay más.

Eso hizo un suspiro, casi un puchero, salir de los labios de Sawada.

\- Enserio sigo sin poner engañarte, no es así, Reborn? – Dijo con una media sonrisa en la cara, mucho más irónica que la anterior, sin todo su dulzura o amabilidad – No me gusta mentir así, ni para mi madre ni para ellos, pero puedes culparme por no querer preocupar desnecesariamente a mí familia? Sé que ellos me ven como un santo, entonces simplemente no quiero que descubran así, tan pronto, que también soy un pecador…Al fin, la mafia es la mafia.

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo se llamará “y soy un pecador” 
> 
> *Genkan - Donde los japoneses dejan sus zapatos antes de entrar en sus casas.  
> *Suripa - La sandalia que usan dentro de sus casas.


	3. Capítulo dos - …Y soy un pecador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawada confiesa su peor crimen a Reborn.

Capítulo dos - …Y soy un pecador

Tsuna suspiró mientras observaba como Reborn analizaba con detenimiento cada una de las armas que había sacado de sus ropas, seguía avergonzado por de donde había sacado algunas de ellas, pero a su antiguo-actual maestro ese detalle no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

\- Eso está envenenado – Dijo suspicazmente el asesino mirando a uno de los gemelos de la camisa del mayor, mejor dicho, una pequeña aguja dentro de él, el objeto era de oro y poseía el simbol Vongola grabado en su costado.

\- Sí, fue un regalo de Bianchi cuando asumí la Famiglia, no tenía intención de usarlos, pero después que fue secuestrado por la novena vez, tu me obligaste – Dijo en un tono levemente acusatorio, que lo hacía parecer más cercano a su yo más joven.

Su comentario logró que Reborn dejara de mirar un arma pequeña, de apariencia muy familiar con una X grabada, para encarar su alumno con una ceja erguida.

\- Parece que hiciste muchos enemigos rápido, con la edad que pienso que asumiste, aún me parece que fuiste secuestrado demasiadas veces.- Comentó con interés. – Eso o sus guardianes no están haciendo un buen trabajo.

\- Lo están, créame, demasiado incluso, no tienes idea de cuan super protectores se han vuelto con los años! – Puso exasperado - Si Hibari y Mukuro no estuviesen en mi despacho cuando yo desaparecí, temo por lo que podría pasar a Italia!

\- Si es así, por que tantos secuestros? – Insistió con interés el Arcobaleno.

Eso hizo que su alumno suspirara otra vez, rascándose la nuca sin gracia.

\- Para quedarse corto, en general la mafia no le gusta como yo hago las cosas – Dijo con simpleza y una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba sonar inocente, y que al Sol no le convencía para nada. – En algún punto ellos supieron que yo necesitaba de mis guantes para pelear, y sacármelos pasó a ser su objetivo principal. Por eso tu me hiciste entrenar con la Varia para saber defenderme mejor de toda clase de intentos de asesinato, como si ya no me hubiera torturado lo bastante intentando matarme todas las mañanas con la excusa de despertarme. – Terminó con otra acusación que sólo hizo gracia al menor.

Mismo con el paso de los años, Tsuna seguía haciendo pucheros acerca de algunas de sus enseñanzas, parece ser que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

\- Se parece a algo que yo haría – Estuvo de acuerdo el pelinegro – Y eso explica los cuchillos bajo la manga y esto – Señalo el arma – Es igual a de Xanxus, no? No me lo imagino dándoselo uno de los suyos para ti, mucho menos enseñándote a disparar. Parece que ustedes dos se llevarán mejor con el paso de los años.

\- "Mejor" – Señalo Tsuna – Puuuues…Algo así, creo. – Se encogió de hombros - Podemos quedarnos juntos en el mismo lugar por algún tiempo sin que él intente matarme, supongo que eso es un avanzo. Y enseñarme…No lo pondría así – Suspiró de nuevo – Él me hacía de blando y me ordenaba no morir. Es todo. A eso se limitaba nuestras clases.

\- Parece divertido – Sonrió el bebé satisfecho con las decisiones de su yo del futuro – Espero que al menos haya aprendido algo Dame-Sawada.

\- Dijiste lo mismo el mi tiempo! Como también me dijo que "no me enseñaría porque yo jamás acompañaría la habilidad del mayor asesino del mundo" – Contestó sin humor rodando los ojos – Entonces sólo me quedó seguir con Xanxus, aunque Hayato insistió en asumir las clases, tu lo ignoraste.

\- No parece que fuiste tan malo alumno, si acabaste ganando eso. – Agregó el Sol interesado en esa línea de eventos, pensando en las ventajas de hacer lo mismo con Tsuna. Con eso en mente examinó mejor la pistola pequeña, sus años y conocimientos de asesino le señalaba que ella ya había sido usada por el joven jefe, aún se podía sentir las llamas del castaño dentro de ella, y había otra cosa que llamaba su atención, que hizo que sutilmente frunciera el ceño, aunque no se lo notaba, al final, era todo un experto en disfrazar sus emociones.

\- Entooonces…Ese arma en realidad se me regaló Fran, según él como "trofeo por sobrevivir" – Otro suspiró, ese Tsuna parecía adepto a los suspiros exasperados - Cuando supe que en verdad él se lo robo a Xanxus, ya era tarde. No le había visto tan enojado desde la pelea de los anillos. Pero como logré vencerlo de nuevo, al fin me quedé con eso, en realidad no me gusta usarlo, tampoco soy bueno con disparos sin mis lentes, pero como ya me fue útil, lo mantengo. Eso y todo lo demás es sólo para emergencias…

\- Emergencias, como por ejemplo, matar? – Preguntó el bebé ocultando su rostro con el sombrero.

El aire de la habitación de la nada se puso pesado, la vista del menor se quedó gancha, lo que imposibilitaba que viera su expresión también, pero pudo notar como Sawada miraba si su versión más joven seguía dormida, claramente no queriendo que escuchara acerca de ese asunto.

\- …Puedes saberlo sólo mirándolo? – Preguntó el castaño el un tono totalmente diferente del anterior, más oscuro, claramente culpable y que le daba aires aún más viejos.

\- Soy el mejor asesino del mundo, nunca se olvide de eso.

\- Claro… - Suspiró.

\- Suspiras demasiado, Tsuna.

\- No puedo evitarlo – Irguió su faz, y si Reborn no fuera un adulto entrenado y acostumbrado a lo peor del mundo, su corazón se había partido con la expresión miserable del otro mafioso. – No quería juntarme a Vongola porque tenía miedo de la oscuridad de la Mafia, y yo tenía toda la razón, Reborn. Toda la puta razón! – Pasó su mano por su pelo de modo exasperado, era muy raro escuchar una ofensa gratuita de aquellos labios.

Normalmente le reprendería por eso, palabrotas no eran adecuadas a un jefe Vongola, pero viendo el desespero que se empezaba a pintar en la expresión del hombre, decidió que lo dejaría pasar esa vez.

– La mafia es un mundo horrible, y no hay un día en mi vida que no lamente que yo haya llevado mis amigos ahí conmigo. – Siguió Sawada en su desahogo - Aunque trate de cambiar las cosas, no puedo evitar que situaciones así pasen. Entonces, sí, Reborn, tu tienes razón, yo tuve que usarla para quitar la vida de alguien, no pude evitarlo, tuve que escoger entre el asesino o Kyoko, y siendo por ella no tuve dudas en el momento, sin embargo, aunque todos ya me han dicho que hice bien, sé que nunca olvidaré el rostro de quién maté mientras viva.

\- Y ese fue el único?

\- Directamente, sí – Admitió – Pero indirectamente – Iba a suspirar otra vez, pero se contuvo – Es difícil saberlo, como jefe muchas vidas dependen de mí, la gente puede perder la vida simplemente por intercambiar palabras conmigo y mis enemigos pensaren que se trata de alguien prójimo a mí. En realidad tu mismo me aconsejó a no pensar en eso o puedo terminar enloqueciendo.

\- Y mi otro yo tiene razón, es sólo mirar como ese asunto te pone – Interfirió Reborn saltando para el lado de su alumno y devolviendo sus armas, y sin poder evitarlo, dando un golpe en la cabeza de su dame-alumno para hacerlo reaccionar como en los viejos-actuales tiempos – No necesito mucho para estar de acuerdo con los demás, es fácil ver que fue una situación extrema, eso no te hace un pecador como lo haces parecer.

\- Gracias pa- Fingió una toz y luego corrigió lo dicho - Reborn. – Y volvió a ocultar sus armas, intentando disfrazar su sonrojo - …Pero ya te lo advierto, si eso llegar a pasar en ese tiempo también, Tsuna va a querer ser juzgado por su crimen, aunque nadie en Italia tenga suficiente valor como para condenar el jefe Vongola, aún más por un suceso que suena completamente a autodefensa no importa por donde mires, no tratar de ocultarlo lo hará sentir mejor, me hizo sentir mejor.

Fue la vez de Reborn suspirar resignado.

\- Parece que no importa lo que yo haga, una parte de ti siempre va a ser el perdedor Tsuna – Dijo interesado en como su alumno casi lo llamó, pero hablaría acerca de eso en otro momento.

El comentario, sin embargo, tuvo un efecto curioso, Sawada volvió a sonreír tan brillante como su versión más joven.

\- "Ser un perdedor, mismo después de todo, es lo que me hace especial" – Dijo como si citará la frase de alguien más, como un secreto que sólo él sabía.

\- Quién te dijo semejante tontería?

\- Mi padre – Dijo con convicción, una que nunca escucho cuando el otro hablaba de Iemitsu.

Parece ser que los dos se llevaban mejor con el paso de los años, o…

La carita de Sawada le daba mucha mala espina, era una sonrisa digna del gato de Alice, claramente divertido con algo que no parecía dispuesto a compartir no importa las torturas que uno le infligiera.

Estaba a punto de golpearlo otra vez cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto.

\- Llegamos con la comida! – Dijo feliz Yamamoto, trayendo a un desmayado Gokudera arrastrado del brazo.

\- Hola chicos! – Saludó feliz Sawada con la oportuna interrupción, ya con todos sus armas ocultos, notando que había alguien más junto a ellos – Buenas tardes, Haru.

Y un grito de HIIIIIE señalo que Reborn resolvió descontar su suave enojo en el alumno de su tiempo por aún seguir durmiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La vez que Tsuna mató, pienso en escribir también acerca de eso en otra fanfic llamada "Si maté a alguien por ti", si tienen interés, por favor, me hagan saber.
> 
> El prójimo capítulo será “Soy un perdedor”.
> 
> (Publicado 25 de febrero)

**Author's Note:**

> Mi contacto de Discord es: Kimonohi Tsuki#7964, si alguien tiene interés en mi oferta. Yo habló portugués y español, estoy aprendiendo inglés, francés y estoy muy al inicio de japonés.


End file.
